pretty_cure_oc_fandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamamoto Rin
Yamamoto Rin (山本凛) or Alicia Yamamoto in the English dub is the lead Cure of Pretty Rhythm Pretty Cure!. She wants to be a professional scientist when she grows up. Rin’s alter ego is the pink Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー) or Glitter Lovely In Glitter Force Pretty Rhythm and her prism element is Lovely, also represented the heart. Her character song is How the music grows due to her liking music. Her catchphrase is “Sing with all your heart!” (心を込めて歌いましょう！). General information Appearance Rin Rin is a tall teenaged girl with shoulder length magenta hair and pink eyes. Her casual attire is a perfect tendency to be so cute and adorable while her school attire is a girls’ attire with a pair of her own magenta knee length socks. Cure Lovely As Cure Lovely, her hair changes to a blonde colour while her eyes both remain the same colour. Her attire consists of a pink dress that weaves to her knees, matching gloves and boots. She gains a heart in the centre of her pink necklace. According to Fairyballetprinc, she gains a pair of ribbons. Personality Rin is an energetic and blessful young girl who likes to dance and do science a lot. She often stalks a lot according to MVPerry, but she’s very dreamy and calm according to Fairyballetprinc, her creator. Her character song reveals how blessed she is when she visits the future of her forever. On DeviantArt, she is also very nice and creative, and that makes her a Deviantart hobbyist. Etymology Rin means “dignified, severe, cold” in Japanese. Yamamoto means “base of a mountain”. Lovely means very beautiful or attractive. History Preseries She debuts as a cameo to support all of the Over The Rainbow unit in the final episode of Rainbow Live. Becoming Cure Lovely She is the first Cure to transform in the first episode of the series. According to her creator, Fairyballetprinc, she learned that friendship is truly magic. Finding other Cures Cure Cool Atsumi and her first met in elementary school. Now, Atsumi happily becomes her first ever team member, Cure Cool. Cure Pop Reika, along with Atsumi met Rin in elementary school, but Reika has happily become Cure Pop for now. Cure Ethnic Midori, along with Atsumi and Reika met Rin in elementary school, but Midori has happily become Cure Ethnic now. Cure Sexy Sakura, along with Reika, Atsumi and Midori met Rin in elementary school, but Sakura has happily become Cure Sexy now. Cure Feminine Hikaru, along with Atsumi, Reika, Midori and Sakura met Rin in elementary school, but Hikaru becomes Cure Feminine happily now. Cure Premium Madoka, alongside the other 5 met Rin when she was in elementary school, but Madoka is happily becoming a final member of the team as Cure Premium. Finding the truth She and all of the other five cures find out what the truth is hidden within each of them. As they become more friendly together, the truth is friendship is magic. Cure Lovely The helpful wound! Cure Lovely! Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rin. She is represented by the pink heart of Lovely. She is very special. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Pretty Rhythm Pretty Cure! Category:Yamamoto Rin